Super Friends (TV Series)
"Banded together from remote galaxies are thirteen of the most sinister villains of all time - the Legion of Doom! Dedicated to a single object, the conquest of the universe! Only one group dares to challenge this inter-galactic threat - The SuperFriends! ''" ::--'''Narrator' Summary Super Friends (alternately spelled as "SuperFriends") is the collective name attributed to a series of animated programs produced by Hanna-Barbera between 1973 and 1984. Over the course of a decade, the series ran through several iterations including title changes such as, the All-New Super Friends Hour, Challenge of the Super Friends, the World's Greatest Super Friends, Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show, and Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. The series was originally spawned from earlier animated works in the 1960s such as the Adventures of Batman, the New Adventures of Batman, the New Adventures of Superman, the Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, and the Batman/Superman Hour. Many of the original voice talents from those programs went on to contribute material to the subsequent Super Friends projects as well. The Super Friends functioned as a child-friendly version of the Justice League of America – a comic book series published by DC Comics from 1960 until 1987. They headquartered themselves inside of the Hall of Justice, a centrally located fortress set within the confines of Metropolis. The heroes routinely monitored global catastrophes with the aid of an automated warning system called the Trouble Alert (or TroubAlert). Although the Super Friends roster has varied over the years, the team has always consisted of a core group of flagship characters central to the spirit of comic book heroism: Superman, Batman, Robin, Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Later incarnations included celebrated DC Comics properties such as the Flash, Green Lantern and Hawkman. In addition to the numerous guest appearances, the program also introduced several unique characters in the hopes of adding ethnic diversity to its lineup. One of the more memorable new characters was Apache Chief, a Native American gifted with enhanced size and strength. Samurai was an Asian crime fighter who could rotate the lower half of his body for locomotion (among other powers) similar to the Justice League character Red Tornado. There was also Black Vulcan, an African American with powers similar to that of the comic character Black Lightning. The final original character added was El Dorado, a Hispanic hero with a number of abilities including teleportation. Rounding out the colorful cast of characters were two sets of team-sidekicks. In the first season of the series, the Super Friends associated with two non-powered teenagers, Wendy Harris and Marvin White. Wendy and Marvin (along with their caped-pet Wonder Dog) functioned as a sounding board for other characters, and often became the instruments through which the Super Friends were able to communicate valuable lessons to young viewers. When the series changed its title and format to the All-New Super Friends Hour, Wendy and Marvin were replaced by twin siblings from the planet Exxor named Zan and Jayna. Like Wendy and Marvin, they too came packaged with a pet side-kick – Gleek the Space Monkey. The inclusion of Zan and Jayna to the cast was reminiscent of the characters of Jan and Jace from the 1966 animated series Space Ghost. Like their super-powered successors, they too adventured with an alien simian, named Gleek. By 1978, the Super Friends re-imagined themselves once again into what is arguably their most popular incarnation to date – the Challenge of the SuperFriends. This series expanded the Super Friends roster to include characters such as the Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkman. Further, the Super Friends now faced a team of recurring super-villains – the Legion of Doom. Led by the villainous Lex Luthor, the Legion of Doom consisted of thirteen of the most well-known super-villains in DC Comics history. Notably, all of the villains included in the team corresponded to a particular Super Friend. Despite the success of Challenge of the SuperFriends, Hanna-Barbera changed the series format again the very following year. 1979 launched The World’s Greatest SuperFriends, which maintained many of the same characters and plot devices as previous incarnations, but the Legion of Doom were no longer mainstay villains. This version of the series however, only released eight episodes and nearly signaled the end of the Super Friends franchise. The series entered weekday syndication in the United States in 1983 when the series was no longer aired on Saturday mornings. Hanna-Barbera continued to produce additional shorts despite the ABC network being no longer interested in purchasing new installments. All but three of these shorts aired only in Europe and other foreign markets. It wouldn't be until 1995 when these "lost" installments finally aired in the United States. Hanna-Barbera revived the series however in 1984 with SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show. This animated series coincided with the Super Powers series of comic book titles, as well as a line of Super Powers action figures. The animation style was different from that of previous incarnations, and many of the original voice actors had been replaced. Adam West, more popularly known for playing the character of Batman on the 1966 live-action series, returned to his alma matta and provided the voice for his namesake character in Super Powers (in previous versions of the show, the late actor Olan Soule lent his voice to the role of Batman). The show also introduced Firestorm to the line-up. Firestorm joined the Justice League in the comic book shortly before his appearance on the series. The primary villain for this series was the alien demogogue Darkseid and his crew of minions from the other-dimensional world of Apokolips. Each week, Darkseid would engage upon a new and daring plan to conquer the Earth, forcing the Super Friends into action. In 1985, Super Powers changed its title to the Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians and added Cyborg to the team roster. In the comics, Cyborg was a member of the New Teen Titans, and often worked alongside Robin in the Titans; the cartoon versions of these characters did not appear to share a history with one another. This iteration was the only version of the franchise that did not have Super Friends in the title. This series lasted only ten episodes and became the swan song of the franchise. The final episode, The Death of Superman, was aired on November 6th, 1985. Principal Cast * Danny Dark as the voice of Superman * Olan Soule as the voice of Batman (seasons 1-4) * Adam West as the voice of Batman (seasons 5-6) * Norman Alden as the voice of Aquaman * Shannon Farnan as the voice of Wonder Woman * Casey Kasem as the voice of Robin * Sherry Alberoni as the voice of Wendy Harris (season 1) * Frank Welker as the voice of Marvin White (season 1) * Michael Bell as the voice of Zan (seasons 2-4) * Liberty Williams as the voice of Jayna (seasons 2-4) * Mark L. Taylor and Olan Soule as the voice of Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) (seasons 5-6) * Ernie Hudson as the voice of Cyborg (Victor Stone) (season 6) Original Characters * Apache Chief * Black Vulcan * El Dorado * Samurai Guest Appearances * Atom (Ray Palmer) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Hawkman (Katar Hol) * Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) * Plastic Man * Rima, the Jungle Girl Recurring Villains * Darkseid * DeSaad * Mister Mxyzptlk * Legion of Doom :*Bizarro :*Black Manta :*Brainiac :*Captain Cold :*Cheetah (Priscilla Rich) :*Giganta :*Gorilla Grodd :*Lex Luthor :*Riddler :*Scarecrow :*Sinestro :*Solomon Grundy :*Toyman (Jack Nimball) Other Characters * Colonel Wilcox * Hippolyta * James Gordon * Jonathan Kent * Lois Lane * Martha Kent * Perry White * Abin Sur * Jor-El Super Friends Episodes * Super Friends Episode: The Power Pirate * Super Friends Episode: The Baffles Puzzle * Super Friends Episode: Professor Goodfellow's G.E.E.C * Super Friends Episode: The Weather Maker * Super Friends Episode: Dr. Pelagrin's War * Super Friends Episode: The Shamon U * Super Friends Episode: Too Hot to Handle * Super Friends Episode: The Androids * Super Friends Episode: The Balloon People * Super Friends Episode: The Fantastic Frerps * Super Friends Episode: The Ultra Beam * Super Friends Episode: The Menace of the White Dwarf * Super Friends Episode: The Mysterious Moles * Super Friends Episode: Gulliver's Gigantic Goof * Super Friends Episode: The Planet-Splitter * Super Friends Episode: The Weather Man The All-New Super Friends Hour * Super Friends Episode: Invasion of the Earthors * Super Friends Episode: The Brain Machine * Super Friends Episode: Joy Ride * Super Friends Episode: The Whirlpool * Super Friends Episode: City in a Bottle * Super Friends Episode: Invasion of the Hydronoids * Super Friends Episode: Hitchhike * Super Friends Episode: Space Emergency * Super Friends Episode: Will the World Collide? * Super Friends Episode: The Marsh Monster * Super Friends Episode: Runaways * Super Friends Episode: Time Rescue * Super Friends Episode: Day of the Plant Creatures * Super Friends Episode: Doctor Fright * Super Friends Episode: Drag Race * Super Friends Episode: Fire * Super Friends Episode: SuperFriends vs. SuperFriends * Super Friends Episode: The Monster of Dr. Droid * Super Friends Episode: Vandals * Super Friends Episode: Energy Mass * Super Friends Episode: Voyage of the Mysterious Time Creatures * Super Friends Episode: The Secret Four * Super Friends Episode: Tiger on the Loose * Super Friends Episode: The Antidote * Super Friends Episode: Planet of the Neanderthals * Super Friends Episode: The Enforcer * Super Friends Episode: Shark Attack * Super Friends Episode: Flood of Diamonds * Super Friends Episode: The Mind Maidens * Super Friends Episode: The Collector * Super Friends Episode: Handicap * Super Friends Episode: Alaska Peril * Super Friends Episode: The Water Beast * Super Friends Episode: Attack of the Giant Squid * Super Friends Episode: Game of Chicken * Super Friends Episode: Volcano * Super Friends Episode: The Coming of the Arthropods * Super Friends Episode: The Invisible Menace * Super Friends Episode: Initiation * Super Friends Episode: River of Doom * Super Friends Episode: Exploration: Earth * Super Friends Episode: The Fifty-Foot Woman * Super Friends Episode: Cheating * Super Friends Episode: Attack of the Killer Bees * Super Friends Episode: The Lionmen * Super Friends Episode: Forbidden Power * Super Friends Episode: Pressure Point * Super Friends Episode: Day of the Rats * Super Friends Episode: The Tiny World of Terror * Super Friends Episode: The Man-Beasts of Xra * Super Friends Episode: Prejudice * Super Friends Episode: Tibetan Raiders * Super Friends Episode: The Mummy of Nazca * Super Friends Episode: Frozen Peril * Super Friends Episode: Dangerous Prank * Super Friends Episode: Cable Car Rescue * Super Friends Episode: The Ghost * Super Friends Episode: The Protector * Super Friends Episode: Stowaways * Super Friends Episode: Rampage Super Friends * Super Friends Episode: The Demons of Exxor * Super Friends Episode: Rokan: Enemy from Space * Super Friends Episode: Battle at the Earth's Core * Super Friends Episode: Sinbad and the Space Pirates * Super Friends Episode: The Pied Piper from Space * Super Friends Episode: Attack of the Vampire * Super Friends Episode: Terror from the Phantom Zone * Super Friends Episode: The Beasts are Coming * Super Friends Episode: The Anti-Matter Monster * Super Friends Episode: World Beneath the Ice * Super Friends Episode: Invasion of the Brain Creatures * Super Friends Episode: The Incredible Space Circus * Super Friends Episode: Batman: Dead or Alive * Super Friends Episode: Battle of the Gods * Super Friends Episode: Journey Through Inner Space * Super Friends Episode: The Rise and Fall of the Super Friends Challenge of the Super Friends * Super Friends Episode: Wanted: The Super Friends * Super Friends Episode: Invasion of the Fearians * Super Friends Episode: The World's Deadliest Game * Super Friends Episode: The Time Trap * Super Friends Episode: Trial of the Super Friends * Super Friends Episode: Monolith of Evil * Super Friends Episode: The Giants of Doom * Super Friends Episode: Secret Origins of the Super Friends * Super Friends Episode: Revenge on Gorilla City * Super Friends Episode: Swamp of the Living Dead * Super Friends Episode: Conquerors of the Future * Super Friends Episode: The Final Challenge * Super Friends Episode: Fairy Tale of Doom * Super Friends Episode: Doomsday * Super Friends Episode: Super Friends, Rest in Peace * Super Friends Episode: The History of Doom The World's Greatest Super Friends * Super Friends Episode: Rub Three Times for Disaster * Super Friends Episode: Lex Luthor Strikes Back * Super Friends Episode: Space Knights of Camelon * Super Friends Episode: The Lord of Middle Earth * Super Friends Episode: Universe of Evil * Super Friends Episode: Terror at 20,000 Fathoms * Super Friends Episode: The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein * Super Friends Episode: The Planet of Oz Additional Super Friends shorts * Super Friends Episode: Mxyzptlk's Revenge * Super Friends Episode: Roller Coaster * Super Friends Episode: Once Upon a Poltergeist * Super Friends Episode: Warpland * Super Friends Episode: Two Gleeks Are Deadlier Than One * Super Friends Episode: Bulgor the Behemoth * Super Friends Episode: The Krypton Syndrome * Super Friends Episode: Invasion of the Space Dolls * Super Friends Episode: Terror on the Titanic * Super Friends Episode: The Revenge of Doom * Super Friends Episode: A Pint of Life * Super Friends Episode: Day of the Dinosaurs * Super Friends Episode: Return of the Phantoms * Super Friends Episode: Bully for You * Super Friends Episode: Superclones * Super Friends Episode: Prisoners of Sleep * Super Friends Episode: An Unexpected Treasure * Super Friends Episode: The Malusian Blob * Super Friends Episode: Attack of the Cats * Super Friends Episode: One Small Step for Superman * Super Friends Episode: Video Victims * Super Friends Episode: Playground of Doom * Super Friends Episode: Space Racers * Super Friends Episode: The Recruiter Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show * Super Friends Episode: The Bride of Darkseid (Part I) * Super Friends Episode: The Bride of Darkseid (Part II) * Super Friends Episode: The Case of the Shrinking Super Friends * Super Friends Episode: The Mask of Mystery * Super Friends Episode: Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp * Super Friends Episode: No Honor Among Thieves * Super Friends Episode: Uncle Mxyzptlk * Super Friends Episode: The Village of Lost Souls * Super Friends Episode: The Royal Ruse * Super Friends Episode: The Wrath of Brainiac * Super Friends Episode: The Case of the Dreadful Dolls * Super Friends Episode: Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part I) * Super Friends Episode: Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part II) * Super Friends Episode: Reflections in Crime * Super Friends Episode: The Curator * Super Friends Episode: Island of the Dinosoids Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians * Super Friends Episode: The Seeds of Doom * Super Friends Episode: The Ghost Ship * Super Friends Episode: The Bizarro Super Powers Team * Super Friends Episode: The Darkseid Deception * Super Friends Episode: The Fear * Super Friends Episode: The Wild Cards * Super Friends Episode: Brain Child * Super Friends Episode: The Case of the Stolen Powers * Super Friends Episode: Escape from Space City * Super Friends Episode: The Death of Superman Notes * The title of this franchise has been known by several alternate spellings, including: Super Friends, SuperFriends and also as Super-Friends. * Although they were commonly known as the Super Friends, the team also referred to themselves as the Justice League of America. Each member of the team had a Justice League communicator device with the JLA banner emblazoned upon it. * Many episodes of the series included public service announcements tacked onto the conclusion of each episode. These epilogues traditionally featured only one or two Super Friends and warned younger viewers against societal ills such as talking to strangers and smoking. * The Super Friends franchise spawned a DC Comics comic series aptly titled, The Super Friends. The series ran for forty-seven issues and was collected into a trade paperback in 2001, with a cover illustration by Alex Ross (based upon original concept art by Alex Toth). Although the Super Friends comic series took place outside the accepted DC Comics continuity of the time period, it is noted for introducing several canon DC Characters, namely the members of the Global Guardians. Trivia * Cartoon Network produced a series of Super Friends lampoon shorts as a means of marketing their action/adventure line-up. In one animated short, Aquaman and Wonder Woman meet the Powerpuff Girls. * The Super Friends have also been lampooned on popular programs such as South Park, the Family Guy, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law and Robot Chicken. * Wendy and Marvin, originally characters created specifically for the Super Friends, recently made their canon comic book debut in the pages of Teen Titans (Volume 3) #34. * Late actor Ted Knight (no relation to Starman (Ted Knight)), more popularly known for his roles in the movie Caddyshack and the television sit-com Too Close for Comfort provided the voice of the Narrator on the Super Friends. * In the third chapter of the Secret Origins pilot movie of the Justice League animated series, the Flash issues a nod to older fans by referring to the newly formed Justice League as a "bunch of Super Friends". * Despite the fact that the series focused on high-flying heroes and evil, diabolical menaces, there has never been an overt scene of direct physical violence. Related Articles * Justice League of America * ''Super Friends'' (comic book series) External Links * Super Friends article at Wikipedia * Super Friends article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Super Friends entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * The All-New Super Friends Hour entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Challenge of the Super Friends entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * The World's Greatest Super Friends entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) Category:Super Friends Category:Animated Series Category:TV and Movie Realities